PalmWoods Picture Day
by vikwhis13
Summary: It's picture day at the PalmWoods School and James wants to make sure everything goes perfectly. one-shot for LaurenNicole97 and the Phillies


**Okay some of you I'm assuming know about the little bet me and LaurenNicole97 made. So this one-shot is for her and her Phillies winning the first game of a two game series. No worries the Rox got the Phillies in the second game =) Thanks to Jason Giambi and his lucky golden thong (that's not a joke.)**

**XXXXXXX**

James was standing in front of the bathroom mirror of apartment 2J, fixing his hair. Today was picture day at the PalmWoods School and James wanted to look his absolute best, this picture was going in the year book after all. There was a loud banging coming from the other side of the door.

"JAMES YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR AN HOUR AND A HALF! I HAVE TO TAKE A SHOWER!" Kendall's voice roared from behind the door.

"I'm in here." James said focusing on getting every single strand of hair in the perfect place. Kendall hit the door harder "Hurry up!" he shouted then turned to Carlos and Logan who were eating breakfast at the table.

"He's going to be in there forever." Carlos said with a mouth full of oatmeal. Kendall sighed and sat down with them. "What's so special about picture day anyway? All it's good for is making you look like an idiot."

"That's probably why James takes twice as long." Logan said. Finally the bathroom door swung open and James came out flashing a big bright smile. His smile faded away when he saw his three friends who weren't dressed or showered.

"Guys! Are you kidding me! You three don't even look half presentable." He nagged. Kendall rolled his eyes and walked past James and went into the bathroom to take a shower. James walked to the breakfast table and glared at Carlos's head.

"Your hair looks like a rabbit died on top of it." James said then grabbed his lucky comb. He stood behind Carlos and started to fix his hair.

"James, why are you so concerned about how we all look. This is worse than picture day in Minnesota." Logan asked.

"Because this isn't Lake Superior High anymore." James said continuing to go through Carlos's hair, putting more and more pressure on his head as he spoke "This is the PalmWoods School, the school for singers, actors, and _models. _People who are always in front of a camera. I don't want to look stupid in the yearbook by looking like a normal guy."

"Ow! Ow! OWW!" Carlos yelled. He swatted James's hand away and grabbed his helmet from the edge of the table and placed it on his head.

"DUDE YOU'RE GOING TO GET HELMET HAIR!" James whined.

"I don't care." Carlos said then kept eating his oatmeal.

"Wait James, what exactly is wrong with looking like a normal guy?" Logan asked.

James sighed. "I'll say it again Logan. This isn't Lake Superior High anymore. This is the PalmWoods, where actors, singers, and models go to school. If we don't look good, we'll be the laughing stalk of the whole school!"

"That's stupid." Logan said.

"Don't you two need to shower?" James asked.

"I took one last night." Carlos said.

"Kendall is in there, smart one." Logan said.

"Fine then when he gets out take a feakin' shower." James said.

"You're bossy." Carlos whined.

"I'm bossy because I don't want any of us to look terrible today!" James said. Logan rolled his eyes at the annoying narcissist and stood up to put his empty plate away in the sink. Finally Kendall came out of the bathroom with a light blue PalmWoods towel.

"That shower only took me two minutes. That's proof you don't need a half hour to take a shower." Kendall said rubbing the towel against his wet head.

"Whatever. Logan go take a shower." James nagged.

"Oh yes Mother Dearest." Logan said sarcastically and went into the bathroom.

"And Carlos you have got to get dressed and clean off your face." James scolded the Latino scraping his bowl for the remainder of his food. Carlos groaned and put down his bowl then exited to his bedroom.

"You're such a girl." Kendall said smirking at James. James grinned back and said "And proud of it."

XXXXXXX

Finally 9:00 came and the guys were in the elevator ready for picture day. Before they left James inspected Kendall, Carlos, and Logan to make sure everything was perfect. James even put together their outfits.

Kendall was wearing a black t-shirt under a red plaid shirt, with black skinny jeans, and a pair of Vans. James refused to let him wear his beanie because of what it would it do his hair.

James gave Logan a gray and black graphic t-shirt with black skinny jeans and Vans. James made sure his raven colored hair was shaped and combed perfectly.

James laid out a blue and black striped long sleeved shirt, for Carlos, and a pair of regular jeans and black Converse sneakers. James kept a _very _close eye on Carlos making sure he didn't get grass stains on his jeans, or rip his jeans, or mess up his hair, or get food on his shirt. James even hit Carlos's beloved helmet so he wouldn't get helmet hair.

When they walked into the class room they looked around and saw all of their classmates dress up in expensive jeans and shirts all of the girls wearing gobs of make-up and gorgeous dresses, blouses, and skirts. James started to feel sick to his stomach with all the competition.

"Okay class, take your seats." Ms. Collin's voice was heard throughout the classroom. Everyone sat in their assigned seats and waited for further instructions. "So you all know that picture day is later today. We'll go take pictures at noon. But until then don't get dirty."

_NOON!_ James thought to himself _There's no way the guys can last that long. _

XXXXXX

When Ms. Collins gave the class a break outside before pictures James did his best to keep Kendall, Carlos, and Logan from going outside but failed miserably. The three of them strolled outside to the PalmWoods Park to toss around a Frisbee. "Guys you're going to get dirty!" James warned. The guys ignored James and kept tossing around the disk.

Soon tossing the disk turned to almost tripping or running into things. Kendall almost fell into a patch of dirt four times. When Kendall almost tripped backwards into the dirt for the fifth time James automatically got behind Kendall before he made contact with the ground. Luckily for Kendall James broke his fall on the ground, but sadly for James he got dirt and grass on his clothes and hair. Kendall quickly stood up and helped James to his feet. James looked at his clothes and shrieked. "I'M RUINED!" James shouted.

Logan shushed James and helped him up off the ground. "James relax." He said "Come with me." He grabbed James's arm and dragged him back to their classroom.

Logan went to his desk and got his backpack from underneath and took out a plastic bag. "Here, I brought some extra clothes just in case." Logan said handing it to him. James took the bag and opened it.

"I can't wear these! I'll look like a dork!" James complained.

"Hey it's either that or your dirty ones." Logan said. James sighed and walked to the bathroom in the back of the room. _Here goes nothing_ James thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five months later was the last week of school and year books were being handed out. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan got theirs and quickly opened them.

"Hey there we are." Carlos said pointing to his picture in the class photos.

"I gotta admit James, we look hot." Kendall said. James looked at everyone else's pictures, the ones of the actors, singers, and models wearing make-up and gelled hair, and then looked at his. His picture was by far the most simple. He was the only one wearing a simple black hoodie with blue jeans and Converse flashing a casual smile yet charming smile of his. His hair didn't look half bad with all the Cuda product combed out. James genuinely smiled at his picture. Then he heard girly giggling coming from the other side of the room. He looked over and saw two of the new girls looking through the book.

"You look really awesome James." The blonde one said. James flashed a smile at them then turned back to his friends who were giving him their we-told-you-so look.

"See you don't need to look fabulous to stand out at the PalmWoods School." Kendall said.

"Yeah you guys were right." James admitted smiling then kept going through the yearbook which was by far his favorite one yet.

XXXXXXX

**A/N: So what'd ya think? That again was for LaurenNicole97 and the Phillies. That was fun to write. I'll get the next chapter of "Road to the Rockies" up soon. Til Then! =)**


End file.
